SIN TI
by DEYMONIO
Summary: un song fic con uanrola que me vuela, Sin ti de Janette Chao Hermione x Ginny, epsero les agrade y dejen reviews.


**Nota: Aqui esta un song fic basado en una rola de Janette Chao, claro esta no es una rola mia, no pienso sacarle provecho a al misma, es solo una idea basada en esa cancion, al igual que los personajes de Hermione y Ginny,fueron ,son y seran por siempre de J.K. Rowling gracias a Dios por ello¡los tomo prestados para mis debrayes, jo, jo jo.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Todas aquellas personas que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a leer este song fic y si dejan un review pues que mejor¡**

**Sin ti.**

Era de madrugada, lo sabía sin mirar el reloj, es una de mis horas favoritas una sensación agradable recorre mi cuerpo, es una hora donde todo es silencio y se vive un extraña paz llena de expectativa al no saber que deparan las siguientes horas de luz.

Sentí tu cuerpo a mi lado, tú cabeza recargada en mi espalda, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, tu respiración.

-¿hace cuanto que estamos juntas, amor?

Te pregunte con un susurro, no deseaba despertarte mañana debías ir a al ministerio de magia, para arreglar un papeleo pendiente, amor, tenemos tanto tiempo juntas, desde que yo iba en mi tercer año en Hogwarts.

Una mujer de 26 años, hermosa, dedicada a su trabajo, a sus amistades, a mi, a su familia, no comprendo como puedes hacer que el tiempo te rinda, esa es un cualidad que me sorprende, tu me sorprendes y esto se esta volviendo demasiado intenso, será mejor que me levante y tome algo de agua, porque si sigo aquí pensando todo lo que significa tenerte a mi lado terminare por despertarte y hacerte el amor, eso seria conveniente para mi, pero no para el ministerio de magia.

Intente levantarme, pero una presión evito que mi cuerpo se moviera de su posición: Tu. Tenías mi cintura aprisionada entre tus brazos, escuche un sonido de inconformidad de tu parte.

- ya entendí, no quieres que me levante.

Volví a susurrar mis palabras, opte por virar despacio mi cuerpo y colocarme boca arriba, tan pronto adopte mi nueva posición acoplaste tu cuerpo al mío, recostaste tu cabeza en mi pecho y tus brazos aprisionaron de nueva cuenta mi cintura.

Desde mi nueva vista pude admirar la luz de luna reflejada en tu piel, eres hermosa, tu cabello, tu aroma.

- Te amo, Hermione.

Volviste a emitir un sonido, ahora era mas de aprobación, así que te agrada que te hable aun en sueños ni siquiera Morfeo puede alejarte de mí. Eso me agrada.

Juntaste mas tu cuerpo, tu abrazo se hizo mas fuerte tu respiración genero dos susurros y mi vientre empezó a temblar, la humedad invadió mi sexo, deseaba hacerte mía de nuevo, tenerte así, desnuda, enredada en mi cuerpo, es demasiado. Mañana te espera un día pesado y debes estar al cien en todo. Delicadamente libere mi cintura de tu abrazo, arrope tu cuerpo y coloque un tierno beso en tu frente. De nuevo un sonido de inconformidad.

Era buen momento para tomar algo frió, sali de nuestro cuarto y fui a la cocina tome un vaso y serví un poco de jugo de calabaza, dejare que mi excitación pase mientras me siento serenamente en la sala, pondré algo de música, me sorprende, los muggles a pesar de carecer de magia se las arreglan bien para pasar ratos agradables, eso me lo enseño Hermione, esto de los reproductores de música, es algo que me agrada, además tienen mucha variedad en cuanto a música se refiere.

Veamos, creo que me da por poner algo romántico.

--- Open Loading track 5 Play Janette Chao – Sin ti ----

Me agrada esa canción, me siento en el sillon, recuesto mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos.

**_No buscaba nada yo, pero mi alma se topo  
con tu aroma con tu idioma  
y me hablo  
no se como sucedió, pero mi alma se extravió  
en tu ropa, en tu boca, en tu voz._**

Me gusta dejarme llevar por los sonidos, los recuerdos. Un calido aliento recorrió mi frente hasta posarse en mis labios, reconocí ese beso.

**_Sin ti ya no quiero seguir  
sin ti, sin tu risa, sin tu prisa por vivir,  
sentí que podría morir cuando te vi sonreír  
y reconocí que eras para mí._**

-¿porque me dejas sola?

- Porque estabas dormida y yo no , quería despertarte

- ¿Y poniendo música, me harías dormir?

- Tiene el volumen muy bajo.

- Quizás, pero la verdad es que extraño sentir tu cuerpo y no me agrada que te vayas así.

- Pero nena, solo han sido unos cuantos minutos.

- Minutos que podrías aprovecharlos en estar conmigo y no aquí, sola

- Si, lo se pero…

- Pero…

- Ya sabes…tu, yo…no puedo controlarme si estoy a tu lado.

- Y… ¿Por qué deseas controlarte?

- Mañana, Ministerio de magia, día pesado…

- Oh…que considerada, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido que dejaras de ser tu y que me dejaras en la madrugada solo por tener un día de trabajo algo pesado ¿o si?

- No bueno claro que no , pero es que...no es el hecho de que deje de ser yo, solo que pues…necesitas descansar y …

- Mejor dime que no deseas estar conmigo y listo.

- ¡Hey, no dije eso…

- pruébalo…

- ¿Me retas?

- ¿Te parece un reto o un opción? elige…

**_No se como explicar tanta electricidad  
en el cuarto, cuando estamos por amarnos  
y no se como entender que este grado,  
te necesite tanto, tanto._**

Me levante del sillón tan rápido que ni siquiera Hermione tuvo tiempo de moverse, la tome por la cintura y le di un beso, el beso que libero todos mis sentimientos reprimidos hacia unos minutos atrás. La haría mía una vez mas, despacio separe nuestros labios y la mire, leí el mensaje que deseaba, ese mensaje que solo la persona que amas puede darte con una mirada ese mensaje que implica la necesidad , el deseo y el amor.

**_Sin ti yo no quiero seguir  
sin ti, si tu risa, sin tu prisa por vivir,  
sentí que podría morir, cuando te vi sonreír  
y reconocí que eras para mi  
naufrago en mi soledad  
si no estoy junto a ti no se como seguir  
me olvido hasta mi nombre._**

Dos cuerpos se fundían en el preludio de aquel nuevo y expectante amanecer, la música era solo un elemento más en aquella nueva y familiar composición de sonidos, palabras, promesas, placer, pero sobre todo amor.


End file.
